Street Tamer Chronicles Chapter 1
by TrinityCyber
Summary: Loyalty; friendship, discrimination, hope and vision all of which governs our everyday lives. “Street Tamer Chronicles” follows the life of Kobi Radek, an everyday mixed race 18 year old, in a world where "opportunity" exists only for the fortunate.


Digimon ~ Street Tamer Chronicles

Chapter 1

Time seemed to almost stand still as the teacher tapped away at the blackboard with a crumbling piece of white chalk. Over and over again, she repeated the process of writing down complex math equations then erasing them once content with the mentality that everyone in the class understood such an arcane language. I was perplexed and greatly confused with her methods of teaching; math never was my strong point but her habits of jumping too quickly from one equation to the next, definitely didn't help the matter. Sweat began to moisten my forehead as my stress slowly increased with each passing moment, I wanted to understand but couldn't… I was bound to fail the test scheduled tomorrow.

" M-Mrs. Allegro, I'm having some difficulty following may you please slow down?" I manage to push from my lips. The sudden movement of my tongue drew heavy attention towards me from all of my fellow classmates. The teacher turned to my direction and cocked an eyebrow in an irritated manor.

"Kobi, how much slower can I go? You do understand that we are strapped on time as it is, right? Just do your best or come speak to me after school" The tone in her voice was much more of annoyance than it was compassion, I knew she really wouldn't think twice if I understood or not. Mrs. Allegro turned her back on me in an instant and went back to frantically sketching down formulas; I could hear laughter from small groups around me. I felt stupid for opening my mouth, and apparently everyone thought it too. You could feel in the atmosphere of the room hardly anyone paid attention to the class director, half of us wouldn't be sitting in class if it meant the police weren't going to arrest us and shove us back. None of us, teacher included, wanted to be here. Under funded and almost completely forgotten school, there really wasn't much to do here other than "try" to learn or just get in shit. 9 times out of 10 the majority really didn't give a rat's ass and did what they wanted when they knew there were no consequences.

_Cough_ "Dumbass!" _cough_ "Oh sorry man, you know that tingle in the throat is just a bitch when the weather is dry, y'know?" Sheldon, uttered as his group of yob friends egged him on. I remained silent for I knew better not to get involved with him, for my own safety. He spoke again, this time nudging the back of my desk with his foot,

"Hey pal, need help with your homework? We could help you, Badley here is a genius when it comes to quadratic equations" He giggled as he stifled a hard cackle, his arm wrapped around his brother as he waved repeatedly trying to get my attention.

"Can't you bother someone else?" I whispered back to him without turning my body, hushing my words so Mrs. Allegro didn't hear me. Despite my best efforts she did in fact hear our little conversation, Sheldon, puffed up his windbreaker jacket as she made eye contact with him.

"If you don't wish to be here there's the door. I'm not trying to keep you prisoner here; you're more than welcome to get out if you're going to jack around with your buddies."

"I'm sorry…Y'see Kobi, here asked me for some help on understanding the formula you just wrote down, he wasn't listening to my explanation so I tapped his chair…" Sheldon's blunt lie was nothing more than a hilarious joke to his group of several friends they merely chuckled. At this point my aggravation with both Allegro and Sheldon came to a breaking point, I had to say something.

" Shut the Fuck up! I don't give a shit if you want to amount to nothing but drug dealer in life, but leave me the fuck alone already!" My blood ran cold as I realized my impudence could possibly land me a gang beating…what was I thinking?

"OH! You hear that Mrs. Allegro? Swearing in class! Looks like _Mix-Mutt_ has got some balls on him you little dick Munch!" He hissed as a ripped math textbook was whipped past me, hitting the ground then spilling pages from it's broken spine.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'm just as black as you are, you… y-you" I stuttered repeatedly as fury rushed through my veins

"Yeah, keep thinking that Fag! I'm not the product of a Rastafarian wanderer and a Snow-hoe Bitch of a mother! You think you're better than us? Huh!?" The room got heated as both Sheldon and his younger brother Bradley stomped on over towards me. Lily, the only Asian girl in our class bolted for the door in fear, the teacher who began to call for help on her cell soon followed her. The room began to empty in as in masses as threats of lynching were spewed from their mouths he wanted to hurt me.

Classes from across the hall gathered at the door forming an audience as the onsite police officer pushed past the panicked teens and entered the room. I yelped for help as Sheldon socked me one in the face as he pinned me on the ground. The Male officer, pepper spray drawn forced him off of me and in turn pinned him to the ground, his full body weight on Sheldon's back as his knee kept him down. At this point he stopped resisting and I ran to the opposite side of the room in fear. The Caucasian male was of a strong build and had no problem holding down Bradley who was nearly half his size. Pulling the Radio receptor form his shoulder he called in for another school board officer to assist him.

My right molar was knocked loose as I spat it into my hand in a bloody mess, I was crying, Lily who was first to run for safety came back into the room to get me once the second officer arrived. Hand over my shoulder she handed me some Kleenex to wipe the blood from my hand as she rushed me to the nurse's room down the hall. Bradley leaned against the nearest wall as he was padded down for concealed weapons; they both were cuffed and carted off into a cruiser outside the school. Their friends were god smacked at how far things got over a simple insult.

Lily and I sat in the office silently waiting for the nurses' return. She was clearly worried about me, and I was still in shock of the potential of Sheldon cutting me.

"You Idiot! Do you have any idea how afraid all of us were that you started something with him!? What if he had a gun? What if he had a knife and stabbed you instead of punching you? He's an asshole I know that, and a racist at that too…but pick your battles…Kobi you scared me…" Lily was too visibly shaken from the ordeal, I felt bad seeing her like this for none of this would of happen if I took it like a man. I was sent home early that day; my mouth never hurt more in my life…

The following days after the sudden assault, both my mother and I came to the conclusion that it would be best if I were to miss school for a few days to recover. She was deeply concerned the day she hysterically rushed from her part time job, to oversee the damage I took from the hands of Sheldon. Mother was never was around very often due to working 2 jobs to make our ends meet, but when she was it seemed like mom only appeared when drama struck.

Looking towards our old grandfather clock in the living room, I took notice of the time it illustrated. 8:30 AM, on a Monday morning. School's starting and I'm stuck inside a townhouse with a swollen mouth, despite the fact I wasn't there everything would continue as if nothing happen… Mother was home during this time for she rarely works a Monday morning, taking advantage of the time she got to spend with me during the recovery, she took it upon herself to cook pancakes. I was deeply joyful to actually have time to sit in the kitchen and be within her presence; too often she's asleep when she is not working or doesn't have time for me.

"Kobi, How's your mouth feeling? Did you take the advil I gave you last night?" Mother spoke as she brushed locks of blond hair behind her shoulder, and stirred a bowl of batter with the opposite hand. My mother was a beautiful woman, standing 5 ½ feet in height; her complexion was a fair shade of white skin with a plump build. Her hazel eyes met mine as she imposed her question upon me.

"Yeah, I did…Mom you really shouldn't worry all that much, I'm 18 I can handle myself…"

"How can I not worry about my only son? If I don't who will? Not like your father is around to talk some sense into you. I know what happen on Friday wasn't your fault Kobi, but when the school called me I could only think the worst." Mother went back to mixing the batter with both hands as I continued to sit at our wooden table and reflect upon the past events, I scared a lot of people…

"So, what are you planning to do after breakfast? Not like you got schoolwork to worry yourself about for a little while, I got to leave for work around Noon so let me know once you figure it out." Handing me a plate of fresh triple stack pancakes, mother ruffled my amber hair as she walked past me into the living room. I wasn't all too sure what I wanted to do for the remainder of my day, maybe catch the bus out of town and go for a nature walk? I've made it a bit of a secret hobby to go feed wild animals bread when I'm feeling a bit down, today seemed like a perfect opportunity.

Mother left the house around 11 am to catch the bus to her waitress job at WhiteSpot. Now left to my own devices I gathered some of the stale bread left in the pantry. Emptying my school bag onto the kitchen table, I made room for some scraps and a couple water bottles. Putting on a light black vest I locked the door and jogged to the bus depot. Upon reaching the station I made it just in time to catch the following bus destined for the next town over. Mixing myself within the busy crowd of people I tried my best to not be noticed as the back of the cobalt-city bus doors swung open. Bus fare was 2.50$ and unfortunately mother used the last bit of this month's bus savings to go to work, sneaking on the bus was hardly an issue when this happen. Squeezing past outbound people I forced myself into the isle and slinked into a seat unnoticed, as the doors swung shut I let out a silent sigh of relief that I wasn't caught.

It was a short ride approximately 7 minutes from the depot to the Outlands Oak trail, seeing how no one ever got off at this stop, the tail itself was rarely used by people. Oak trail was poorly kept since the city technically didn't have ownership over it, so it sat there and vegetated. A brisk breeze wisped against my body as I walked a good half-mile through tall stalks of field grass, overhanging trees overlapped for miles further as I proceeded down the forgotten path. The mosquitoes were hellish this deep into the trail, it was starting to get darker as the trees got denser and the brush became more obstructive. I've been here many times before, but as of recent never felt a need to come back for at least a month or two, much has changed. Another 5 minutes past, as I struggled under a mulberry bush reaching a small clearance with an inclined hill. At the foot of the slope was a creak; from past experiences I knew that if I waited near the embankment with food, the occasional badger of even fox would appear. I've always been told feeding animals was dangerous, but it brought me so much joy I never really cared. Sliding down the inclement I reached a large rock sunken at the edge of the creak, Taking off my bag I reached into its compartment and scattered bread chunks across the dew covered grass.

It was about 6pm and I waited for a good half hour, hoping to see something take a liking to my generous offer of food. 7pm rolled around and the sun was starting to set ever so slightly as I sunk down upon the stone. I heard a rustle in the distance. Taking deep care not to make any sudden movements, I slowly sat back up gazing in the direction of the noise. To my amazement and slight shock, a skunk approached one of the many chunks of bread and consumed it instantly, this was the first time a skunk has come so close to me. Sniffing the moist ground and locating the other morsels of food, the innocent creature made haste as it finished off the scattered crumbs. Reaching into my bag I grabbed some more and tossed it in its direction, the animal flinched as it landed. Consuming that as well, daringly the skunk approached the rock I sat on… my body froze in mild fear. I've been bitten by badgers before and been hissed at by foxes when I approached them, but never had an animal come to me like this. Holding my last slice of bread I took a chance and held it out in front of me, I knew that at any moment the skunk could spray me, but my curiosity got the best of me. Sniffing the bread it suddenly let out a sharp _"Squee~" _as it pulled the slice from my hand and ran off with it into the bushes. My heart fluttered in amazement from what just took place, despite the pulsating pain in my jaw, my body felt happy beyond belief…

It was getting late and the last bus back to town passed by the trail stop at 8pm, so I had to hurry if I wanted to get back home before midnight. Gathering my belongings I slowly scaled the slope towards the mulberry bush I crawled under, reaching the plant, I noticed something twinkle amongst the deep shade of green. Getting onto my knees I reached into the bush, thorns scrapped my mocha-tanned skin as my forearm went all the way in. Grasping onto whatever the thing was it felt flat and sturdy; pulling out my arm I examined it.

To my disbelief what I found tucked away in the bush was a trading card; I recognized it immediately. "Card Game" was written on the back opposite sides of the card adjacent to a blue orb in the centre with green backing, this was a Digimon Card! Turning it over, to my astonishment it was a holographic Dracomon, the reflection shone in an array of colours as I tilted it. Back at home I had a fairly large collection of Digimon cards tucked away on my shelf, Miguel my closest Latino friend, would always come over and 'Digi-battle' with me. We both deeply enjoyed the show and loved the card game even more, without a doubt I'm taking this with me for him. As the sun began to fall behind the horizon, it dawned on me I had to haul ass to catch my bus, the last thing I ever want is to walk back to the city…

As I got off at the bus depot, the bus driver gave me hell for not having fare when he pulled up at the trail stop. Half-heartedly I listened and apologized, more than anything I just wanted him to shut up and let me go home. I took the liberty to take my time in walking home; Mother wasn't going to be back until 2am so I had lots of time. Upon reaching my house, something felt off as I walked up the steps it felt like someone was watching me from around the corner of my house. I froze at the top step with the door key in hand and looked… Leaning over the rail of the town house I got a better look…

_WHOOSH!_ A blur whipped past my head causing me to jump and almost fall over the edge of the steps, Miguel hung from the metal railing with the biggest smile on his face, as I sat on my ass in complete shock.

"Kobiiiiiiii, what's up Bro!?" He chuckled loudly as he climbed into the top step from over the rail. " No show at school, man I missed you in Home Ec Class, mind if I crash at your place for a while? My dad's a little tipsy this evening after a few so I ditched before the shit hit the fan.

Still shaking from the sudden surprise jolt he gave my heart, I slowly got back up and unlocked my door; Miguel followed silently. "Dude, you do that to me again, I'm going to fucking hurt you next time, I thought you were Sheldon for a second…" I spoke in a monotone wavelength as I sat on my couch and sprawled out.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that…Dude word vomit is not your friend; why'd you pick a fight with him?"

"It was hardly a '_Fight_' he just got shit-faced at me after I called him a drug dealer… so he punched me… I really don't feel like talking about this, dude…OH yeah! Guess what I found?" Reaching into my bag I pulled out the Dracomon card and threw it towards him from my couch. Nimbly catching the trading card between his middle and index finger he flipped it over, his eyes went wide,

"Where…did you get this? It's not even English it's in Digi-kana! OMG it's a Dracomon too! Dude you are so lucky!"

" _You_ are lucky, it's yours now, I have too many cards plus you maybe have like 5 at most, it's my gift to you" I spoke softly as I rolled over onto the floor, looking up I saw Miguel reach into his back pocket. "Hey Kobi, check out what I got from Walmart" he giggled as a turquoise ringed D-ark was pulled from his pocket.

"WHAT? How the hell did you afford that Miguel!? Those are 60 Freakin' Dollars!" Cocking an eyebrow my curiosity reached a climax, for not even I could make enough money to afford one of my own.

"Hehehehe… Kobi… You have much to learn, I got if with the 'Five Finger Discount' it's no problem" a devilish smirk interlaced his lips as I was once again shocked by his vulgar actions, Mother always said I had a unique way of making friends…


End file.
